


On-the-Job Training

by Cygna_hime



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Post-Coital Conversations, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Pheromones, these idiots managed to sex pollen themselves well done guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygna_hime/pseuds/Cygna_hime
Summary: As part of his Crownsguard training, Prompto has to learn to resist the effect of alphas; Ignis and Gladio volunteer to help him practice.It gets out of hand.





	On-the-Job Training

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=3212923#cmt3212923) on the kinkmeme. Poster asked for Ignis and Gladio training Prompto to resist alpha influence and accidentally scent-bombing themselves into a threesome, and I hope I delivered!

“I’m like ninety percent sure this is bullshit.”

“It isn’t ‘bullshit’, Prompto; omegas are uniquely vulnerable to-”

“I know, I know, vulnerable to alpha pheromones that induce docility and suggestibility, you _said_. I mean the part where my _training assignment_ is to have you guys, what, scent me until it stops working? That’s made up. You’re making it up.”

Gladio folded his arms. “Hey, if you wanna go question the Marshal’s orders, be my guest.” He guessed it did kind of sound like the kind of prank that was…not funny at all, actually. Had the other Crownsguard been giving Prompto a hard time? He’d have to look into that.

“No, nonononono! Not questioning the Marshal’s orders at all! Don’t tell him I said anything!” Prompto flailed his hands wildly in front of him. “…You’re really serious about this?”

Ignis adjusted his glasses. “Prompto. Have I ever led you to believe I would jest about a matter such as this?” His voice held just a hint of concern. He was probably thinking the same thing Gladio was: there had to be some reason why Prompto would suspect them of, what, lying to get him into a vulnerable position? Maybe he really needed this training session, and not just to protect Noctis.

“No, I guess not. Sorry, Ignis.”

“No apology necessary. Let’s just get on with the exercise.”

“What, you believe him but not me?” Gladio said jokingly.

Prompto just grinned at him, taking the comment in the spirit in which it was intended. “Yup!”

The small training room they chose for this assignment was off a side corridor buried deep in the Crownsguard section of the Citadel. No one ever used it these days, but in years (or, by the look of it, decades) past some enterprising soul had dragged in a ratty couch for some purpose lost to the mists of time. It was perfect for their purposes: reasonably comfortable, safe, and above all, discreet. It would suck to have this particular training exercise get interrupted, especially if Prompto didn’t do so well at first. He already caught enough flack for being an omega in the traditionally alpha-heavy Crownsguard without any of them seeing him scent-drunk and vulnerable.

“So,” said Ignis, closing the door behind him, “for this preliminary exercise, we will be exerting mild alpha influence upon you. Your task is to extricate yourself from the situation as quickly and deftly as possible without falling prey to our influence.”

Prompto looked at Ignis nervously where he was standing against the wall opposite the couch. “And by ‘exerting alpha influence’, you mean…?”

“He means we’re gonna hit on you.” Prompto was already blushing; Gladio grinned. This was going to be fun. “For training purposes.”

“Right! Training purposes. Of course.” Prompto fidgeted with his hands, looking even more nervous than he had before.

Ignis frowned at him. “If you’re truly not comfortable with this exercise-”

“No, I can do it! It’s just a little weird, that’s all. I trust you guys.”

“You shouldn’t,” Gladio said, watching Prompto’s eyes dart over to him. “Adrenaline can help push down other instincts. For now, don’t think of us as us. We’re just alphas.”

Prompto swallowed. “Right. Got it.”

Ignis and Gladio exchanged a look of agreement, and as one approached Prompto. Gladio deliberately put a little extra swagger in his step, and from the corner of his eye he saw Ignis was almost stalking across the floor. They bracketed Prompto from both sides, stopping just too close to be casual without actually touching him yet.

“Hey, beautiful,” Gladio said, just a touch of alpha rumble in his voice. He tried to look at Prompto like a lowlife alpha would look at an omega, like an attractive piece of meat and little else. It wasn’t like it was difficult to look at Prompto with appreciation, or to let that appreciation leak into his scent rather than trying to stifle it. “Come here often?”

Prompto stared at him, and this close Gladio could smell his nerves, and also something else. “Um. No? I mean,” his voice got steadier, “I’m not interested, sorry.”

“Ah, c’mon, don’t be like that.” He leaned closer, took a deep, obvious sniff of Prompto’s scent, nostrils flaring. “I can smell you’re lying.” And he actually could: Prompto’s scent had thickened with interest. Well, that was all for the best, right? It just meant he was getting into the exercise.

“I’m not,” Prompto insisted unconvincingly.

“Expressing lack of interest is a good way to put off alphas under ordinary circumstances, but not everyone will take no for an answer, particularly if they have a hidden agenda,” Ignis advised from the other side of Prompto, who jumped as if he’d forgotten Ignis was there. “You need to be more assertive, present a stronger front. Or just act as though you’re too busy to have time for them; that works too.”

“Have you ever-”

“Once or twice. You know how nobility can be.” Prompto _didn’t_ know how nobility could be, but Gladio did, and he was suddenly struck by the urge to punch someone. If Ignis weren’t so good at getting himself out of awkward situations, Gladio would’ve punched someone on his behalf long ago. “Now, as you were.”

Prompto went back to leaning against the wall. This time Ignis was the one who leaned in closer, trailing gloved fingers over the line of Prompto’s jaw. “What’s a nice omega like you doing in a place like this?”

That line was so old it creaked, but between Ignis’s scent and the purr in his voice, it almost worked. For Gladio, anyway. Prompto’s breath caught audibly, so it was a fair guess it was more than _almost_ working on him. He stared at Ignis like the man was the only thing in the world, and his scent spiked so abruptly that Gladio was the one whose breath caught next at the scent of interested, available omega. He swallowed hard, pushing down the instinctive urge to lean closer, to breathe in more of that wonderful smell.

“None of your business.” Prompto’s voice was shaky and more than a little breathy, but he got the words out nonetheless. Gladio was honestly proud of him.

Not proud enough to let it end there, though. “You can do better than that,” he murmured into Prompto’s ear. “You sound like you’re half a second from going under.”

Prompto shivered. “I…think I am,” he murmured back.

“Nah,” Gladio said, “you’ve got this. Just act like he’s so far beneath you he isn’t worth your time.”

“But it’s _Ignis_!” he protested, earning a genuine smile from the man in question.

“I said, ‘act’. Now give it another go.”

Prompto took such a deep breath Gladio could feel it, pulled himself up straight, and looked down his nose at Ignis (as far as he could while also looking up at him). “None of your business,” he said, voice stronger now, not quite icy but as cold as Gladio had ever heard him.

Ignis smiled but didn’t back down. “But what if I _want_ it to be my business?” he asked, taking a half-step closer. His scent got stronger, strong enough that Gladio could smell it even over Prompto’s. It filled him with the urge to fight this rival alpha, to claim the omega sandwiched between them.

But this was Ignis. Fighting him would make as much sense as fighting his own left arm. Gladio took a deep breath of his own, trying to focus only on the beating of his heart. It was difficult, when the air smelled like Prompto and Ignis and lust. He had no doubt he was contributing to the pheromones in the room too, not that he could detect his own scent. He wondered vaguely whether Ignis was having the same problem. Bastard looked cool as a cucumber, but then, he always did.

“I – I don’t-” Prompto’s voice shook, and he backed up into Gladio, who caught him by the waist to steady him and then just…forgot to let go. Prompto was nice to hold, a thin layer of softness over wiry muscle.

“Tell me no,” Ignis nudged. “Go on. You can do it.” His voice was gentle as a summer glade, smooth and even like he wasn’t breathing in Prompto’s arousal with every breath.

“…I…” Prompto hesitated for a long moment, then in a burst of motion pulled out of Gladio’s grasp to press his mouth desperately against Ignis’s, arms coming up to wrap around the alpha’s neck.

Ignis pulled him closer, which answered Gladio’s earlier question about whether he was at all affected by what they were doing. Their kiss was sloppy and wet and _really fucking hot_ to watch, it turned out, all tongues and little noises and Prompto acting like he wanted to crawl inside Ignis’s skin. Or at least his clothes. Gladio couldn’t even be bothered to feel jealous, not when he got to watch that.

At length Ignis pulled away, yielding a wordless grumble from Prompto, who pouted like a champion. “What was that?” He sounded just a little bit breathless.

Prompto grinned at him. “Me telling you no?” he offered.

“Is that what they’re calling it these days?” Gladio said wryly.

“You hush, or I won’t tell you no too.”

“…What does that even – mmph!” Gladio immediately got his answer in the form of an extremely enthusiastic Prompto, who turned and flung himself into his arms hard enough to knock him back a step as he caught him.

After a moment’s shock he returned the gesture full measure, tongue delving into Prompto’s mouth to touch and taste. Prompto’s mouth was hot and wet and Gladio could swear he could taste Ignis. He caught Prompto’s little whimpers on his tongue, and they tasted the sweetest of all.

It took far longer than it should have for him to realize what he was doing and why he shouldn’t be. When he pulled away, Prompto chased after his mouth mindlessly, eyes still shut. Gladio reluctantly peeled the omega off him and deposited him back on the floor.

“Training,” he reminded Prompto when he tried to come in for another kiss. “Remember?”

“Oh. Oh, yeah,” Prompto said hazily. “You know what? You and Ignis should kiss too. I bet it’d be super hot.”

“I’m not kissing Ignis, Prompto.”

Ignis had the nerve to look reprovingly at him, like he was the one who was being unreasonable here. “It does seem only fair.”

“Yes! Two against one, I win!”

“That’s not how kissing works,” Gladio objected, but Ignis was leaning closer over Prompto’s head and had his lips always been that soft-looking? And, well, Gladio wouldn’t be the man he was if he didn’t go for it.

Kissing Ignis was different from kissing Prompto: where Prompto was clearly getting by on sheer enthusiasm, Ignis had _technique_ and some very clear ideas about how to employ it. He was also a fellow alpha, and though there wasn’t really _that_ much difference, instinct had Gladio pushing back harder, using his teeth more, than he would have with Prompto.

When they finally parted Prompto, squished between them, made a happy noise in his throat. “I was right.”

“About what?” Gladio asked, licking his lower lip where Ignis had nipped at it.

“That was _super hot_.”

Ignis smiled down at Prompto. “You like to watch?”

“Yeah…Not as much as I like to participate, though!” he added with an ingenuous grin.

Gladio laughed. This wasn’t supposed to be so comfortable, he knew, but when Prompto was being so _Prompto_ , and Ignis so Ignis, what else could it be? He could panic about making out with his friends later.

“Now,” Ignis said, “where were we?”

“Training, but I think we’re done for the day,” said Gladio, taking a half-step back and looking pointedly at Prompto, who was leaning against the wall again, eyes dark with desire, clearly hard in his jeans. (Not that Gladio himself was in a much better state.)

“Aww, no, I was getting it!” complained Prompto. “Look, I’m not _docile_ or whatever, I can totally keep going.”

It wasn’t _Prompto_ being overwhelmed that Gladio was worried about.

Ignis was still smiling, but it looked more and more like a smirk every second. “So if I told you to _kneel_ …” he said, alpha echoing in the timbre of his voice.

For a moment, Prompto swayed forward, but then his legs stiffened and he rocked back against the wall. “I’d say, buy me dinner first,” he said, weakly but he said it.

“Not bad,” Gladio said appreciatively. “Don’t lock your knees, though.” Prompto flapped a dismissive hand at him. “How about this?” he asked, stepping forward into Prompto’s space and setting his hands on his slim hips. He struggled not to rock forward, not to rut against Prompto the way he wanted to. “How do you feel?”

“F-fine…” Prompto’s eyes were so blue. How could anything be that blue? Gladio’s thumbs started to rub circles over Prompto’s hips. “Feels good…”

A sudden weight, and Ignis was draping himself over Gladio’s back, chin hooked on his shoulder, hardness pressing against his ass. “You look lovely,” he purred. Gladio tried not to shiver at that voice so close to his ear. “Practically debauched already, just for us, and we’ve barely _touched_ you. Do you like that, knowing we know how easy you are?”

Prompto’s eyelids fluttered, dropping half-closed. He did look debauched, lips red and kiss-bruised and vest half off his shoulders. “Y-yeah…I do…”

“Don’t be mean, Iggy,” Gladio found himself saying as he slipped his hands a little higher, under Prompto’s shirt. His skin was so smooth and soft… “He’s not easy. He’s just not used to alphas, are you, Prompto? You ever had an alpha before?”

“No…” Prompto picked that moment, of all moments, to start blushing. “I haven’t. Not a real one.”

“See?” Gladio wasn’t sure what point he was trying to prove, exactly, but he was pretty sure he’d proven it. He hoped Ignis could sense his victorious grin.

He could sure sense Ignis’s. “Have no fear, Prompto. We’re going to be very good to you, aren’t we, Gladio?”

“Yeah,” he breathed.

Prompto looked at both of them and visibly shivered. Somehow, Gladio didn’t think the cold had anything to do with it.

“You’re going to look gorgeous bouncing on my knot,” Ignis continued in an almost conversational tone. “Or perhaps on Gladio’s; I haven’t decided as yet.”

“Can I have both?” Prompto was blushing even brighter, and he was clinging to Gladio’s arms for balance, but he met their eyes squarely.

Gladio shook his head. “Don’t want to hurt you, beautiful,” he said roughly.

He pouted. How was that both adorable and fuckable? Gladio wanted to take that full bottom lip into his mouth and suck on it. “I can do it! I have two holes, don’t I?”

Ignis’s hips rocked against Gladio’s. “Difficult to argue with that logic, wouldn’t you say, Gladio?”

Gladio was pretty certain Ignis was wrong, but it was hard to think through the haze of lust in his head. “I…guess?”

“But we can’t fuck you like this,” Ignis said, peeling himself off Gladio. “Take your clothes off, there’s a good omega.”

Prompto grinned mischievously. “Make me.”

Before Ignis had a chance to respond, Gladio grabbed handfuls of Prompto’s shirt and peeled it and his vest over his head in one smooth motion. Prompto blinked back at him. “There. Made you.”

The next thirty seconds were a blur of buckles and buttons and zippers as they all three divested themselves of their clothing at top speed. Not even Ignis paused to turn things the right way out or fold them into neat stacks; instead, he was on top of Prompto as soon as they were both naked, licking a long stripe down his neck over the scent gland there. Prompto moaned and rocked against him, and Gladio had to pause for a moment just to appreciate how good they looked together.

But why look when he could touch? Stepping up beside Ignis, he nuzzled at Prompto’s throat and laved the scent gland with his tongue, wringing another broken moan out of Prompto. His teeth itched to bite down, but he knew that would be wrong on a level that still mattered to him, so he switched his attentions to the line of Prompto’s jaw, leaving little nips all along it. From the way one of Prompto’s hands came up to bury itself in Gladio’s hair, he was far from complaining.

“Are you wet for us, Prompto?” Ignis murmured into Prompto’s neck. “Are you _aching_ for us?”

“Y-yeah,” panted Prompto, head thrown back.

“Show us.”

Prompto’s other hand dropped from Ignis’s hair to make its way between his legs, below his cock and balls to the slit there. When his hand returned, the fingers were glistening with wetness. Ignis made a broken noise in his throat.

“Taste,” Prompto said, holding out that hand to Ignis. Gladio watched as Ignis took two fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking at them like Prompto’s slick was the best thing he’d ever tasted. It was obscene. It was beautiful.

When Prompto reclaimed his hand, Gladio couldn’t help himself: he leaned the few inches necessary to kiss Ignis, slow and dirty, tasting Prompto on his tongue. As he did so, his hands roamed over Prompto’s body, tweaking a nipple here, scraping his nails down the skin there, enjoying the sounds it inspired.

“Not that I’m not loving the show,” Prompto said, voice ragged, “but I’m feeling seriously cock-deprived right now, you guys.”

“We can’t have that,” said Gladio, pulling away from Ignis reluctantly.

“Dear me, no,” Ignis agreed.

They tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Somehow Gladio ended up with both of the others sprawled on top of him, at least until Ignis rolled off and got Prompto to his knees between them. “Now,” he said, with the glint in his eyes that meant he was plotting, “do you have a preference for which hole you get on our sweet omega, Gladio?”

“Hmm.” Gladio leaned over and reached between Prompto’s legs, stroking from the top of his slit all the way to the pucker of his ass, watching the tremble of his thighs at the touch. “Not particularly. You?”

“I confess I’ve always been something of an ass man, myself,” said Ignis as smoothly as if they were discussing the weather. “Would you like that, Prompto? Me taking your ass while Gladio fills your dripping cunt?”

Gladio felt Prompto’s moan down to his bones. He wouldn’t have thought it possible for Prompto’s scent to spike even further, but it did, thick and sweet and overwhelming. “ _Yes_ , Ignis please-!”

“Hush, darling, there’s no need to beg,” said Ignis. “Unless you want to, of course. Come here.” He rolled onto his side and arranged Prompto in front of him. Then Gladio got a front-row seat to watch Ignis’s clever fingers delve into Prompto’s wet slit, gathering slick, to listen as Prompto moaned and shook. He stroked himself almost idly to the sight.

“Relax,” Ignis breathed into the crook of Prompto’s neck, his fingers slipping free.

Gladio didn’t need to see it happen to know when the first finger pushed carefully into Prompto’s ass: it was all there in the way Prompto arched, the way his breath came sharply and his eyes widened. He squirmed a little, and Gladio reached over to hold his hips steady. “Easy, there. Let Ignis make you feel good.”

“Way ahead of you there, big guy,” said Prompto shakily. “Way, way – mm! – ahead.”

“Feel free to do your share,” Ignis said, which should have sounded reproving but right now mostly sounded breathless. “Get him ready for you.”

That sounded like a good idea to Gladio; he took his hand from Prompto’s hips and slipped two fingers into Prompto, not bothering to stifle a moan at the wet, tight heat he could already imagine around his cock.

“Ooh! That’s – that’s good, that’s really good, can we just do this forever now?”

“Chickening out, Prompto?” Gladio asked with a grin. “I thought you could take both our knots. A couple fingers got you this worked up already?”

Prompto frowned ineffectively at him. “First of all, one of your fingers is like, like two normal-people fingers. And also -”

“If he can still talk, we must be doing something wrong,” Ignis observed. “Let me see…” He did something invisible with his fingers, and Prompto cried out. “There we go.”

“N-not fair!” Prompto protested, still verbal but getting there.

Gladio considered, and added another finger. Prompto gasped and shuddered. “You like that?”

“Mm…mm-hm.”

He chuckled. “Iggy, I think he’s ready. Unless you want to get him off first?”

“N-no!” Prompto had found his words again somewhere. “I want…want to come on your cocks!”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Ignis said. Prompto nodded frantically. “Very well, then.” His hand slipped forward again, joining Gladio’s between Prompto’s legs, as he gathered more slick, then withdrew. He must be slicking himself up, Gladio thought, and wished he could see it.

“Breathe out,” Ignis advised, and then his hands were on Prompto’s hips and he was pushing forward and Prompto’s mouth was falling open in a moan that Gladio just had to taste, had to lean that last little bit forward and kiss him until his eyelids fluttered shut and his hands came up to bury themselves in Gladio’s hair.

“Gods, you’re wonderful,” Gladio said, pulling away reluctantly. Prompto’s skin was pink with exertion, his hair was tousled, and sweat was beading on his brow, and he was the loveliest thing Gladio had ever seen.

Prompto blushed at the compliment, but what he said was, “Less talking, more fucking, please!”

And of course Gladio had to oblige.

It was awkward at first, finding the right angle, but when he did and Prompto’s slick passage enveloped him, Gladio had to stop and breathe for a second to keep from coming right there like a teenager. Prompto had been tight around his fingers, but that was nothing compared to how he was around his cock, just stretched enough that Gladio didn’t worry about hurting him.

“Yeah,” said Prompto, “yeah, that’s, that’s good.”

“Only good, is it?” Ignis asked, and when he rocked his hips up Gladio could _feel_ it echoed through Prompto’s body.

“Great, great, I meant great!” Prompto yelled, his voice almost a squeak.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet,” Gladio growled, and he started to move.

It took a few tries to settle into a rhythm with Ignis so they didn’t get in each other’s way, but when they found one it was perfect, fucking up into Prompto’s body as he moaned and cried out in pleasure. Gladio lost all sense of time: it could have been five minutes or forever that he spent rocking into that wonderful heat. He was vaguely aware that he was talking, telling Prompto how good he felt, how good he was being for them. His fingers tangled with Ignis’s over Prompto’s hip.

“Please,” Prompto was chanting, “please touch me, touch me, touch me, I need it, I need to come, please…”

Gladio would have done what he asked, but Ignis refused to let go of his hand. “No,” Ignis said, his voice alpha-rough. “You’re going to come just like this, Prompto. Or are we not enough for you?”

Prompto shook his head in a fluff of blond hair. “No, you are! I just – don’t think I can -”

“You can,” Gladio said. “I believe in you.”

He laughed weakly. “Well, if you _believe_ in me…”

“You’re taking us so well,” said Ignis in a shaky voice. “If you think you feel full now, imagine what it’ll be like once we’ve knotted you. Will you like that, Prompto? To be so full it almost hurts?”

“Y-yeah, yeah, I want it, give it to me -”

“Oh, we’ll give it to you all right,” Gladio rumbled, feeling the alpha in his own voice. “Give it to you so good, you’ll be feeling it for _days_.” Prompto made a high-pitched little whining sound without words. “You like that? Like thinking about how wrecked you’re gonna feel after this?”

“Uh…uh-huh!”

“Then imagine how good it’ll feel when you’re not just thinking about it. When you’re at combat training, trying not to let everyone know how good you got fucked today.”

“Gladio, o-oh gods…”

“Yeah, you close for us, sweetheart? You gonna come on our cocks like you wanted?”

Prompto nodded, eyes wide and dark, and by unspoken consensus Gladio and Ignis started to move faster, thrusting harder into his eager body. It wasn’t long before Prompto’s head dropped back as he came, a wordless cry bursting from his lips and his whole body trembling.

The sudden tightening around his cock was enough to undo Gladio, and he thrust once, twice, three times more before he came with a shout, feeling his knot swell at the base of his cock, locking them together. Ignis followed silently after, the only sign of his climax the way his hand clenched tight around Gladio’s.

That and Prompto’s ragged moan. “Ohhh, that’s…”

“Too much?” Gladio asked, concerned. Not like there was much they could do if it was too much, but still he worried. Two knots was a lot to take at once.

“No, it’s – it’s good, I’m good. Great. Better than.”

Ignis shifted, wringing another moan from Prompto. “Is it everything you imagined?”

“Mmm, yeah…” Prompto’s eyes were already dropping closed, and the scent pouring off him shifted subtly from lust to satiation. “S’good…”

Truth to tell, Gladio felt similar, full of the contentment good sex could provide. He settled down on the floor, found a moderately comfortable position, and felt himself drift off into a doze.

 

“Gladioooo. Gladio, wake up!”

Someone was poking him. Gladio grumbled and batted away the hand. “G’way, Iris.”

“Um, not Iris, buddy. Super _extra_ not Iris.”

…That definitely didn’t _sound_ like Iris. Gladio blinked his eyes open, only to find Prompto’s face inches from his own. He would deny making any kind of undignified strangled noise to his dying day. “Prompto, what the fuck?”

Prompto chuckled nervously. “‘The fuck’ is right. How much do you, uh, remember?”

Memory hit Gladio like a bolt of Ramuh’s lightning. He wasn’t at home; he was lying on the training room floor, the stale scent of sex still lingering in the air. And Prompto was there because… “Shit.”

“Yeah.” Prompto’s awkward shifting was cut off by an indrawn breath. “Uh, don’t suppose you could help me get Ignis up? I’m kind of pinned down here.”

“Right, right.” Gladio carefully disengaged himself from Prompto, his softened cock slipping out of him without difficulty. He knelt up and reached over Prompto to shake Ignis by the shoulder. “Rise and shine, Specs.”

“Gladio?” Ignis’s voice was sleep-roughened, his glasses askew. It was kind of cute. “What are – oh.” He was quicker on the uptake than Gladio had been: without being asked, he pulled out of Prompto and sat up.

Prompto immediately rolled over onto his back. “That’s better! I think my leg fell asleep.”

Gladio tried not to look at him. When he did, he was hit with a wash of sense-memory: the smell of Prompto’s lust, the taste of his sweat, the texture of his skin. Those things weren’t for him to know, but he knew them anyway.

“Are you – How do you feel, Prompto?” Ignis must be feeling at least as uncomfortable as Gladio was, to have to start a sentence over again.

“Sore,” Prompto said frankly. “You weren’t kidding about feeling this for days, wow. That was a _lot_ of dick at once.”

“But you’re not hurt at all?” Ignis’s hand hovered over Prompto’s shoulder for a moment, then dropped back to his side.

Prompto took a moment, clearly doing a quick self-inventory. “Nope. It’s all good.”

“You sure?” If they’d hurt him, Gladio would never forgive himself.

But Prompto didn’t seem to be lying when he said, “Sure. So, uh, are we going to talk about it, or just pretend it never happened and get on with our lives? I’m good either way.”

Gladio was inclined toward option two, but of course Ignis wouldn’t stand for that. “We need to discuss it, I’m afraid. Prompto, I want to assure you that this was not our intention in taking you aside. It was supposed to be just a training exercise, as I said, but considering the closeness of the room and the strength of our scents, I’m afraid it got…rather out of hand.”

“You mean the strength of _my_ scent,” Prompto said, and now he looked dejected, eyes avoiding both of them. “You were just pretending, and then I scent-bombed you into wanting me. I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to…to take advantage of you like that.”

“Hey, no,” Gladio said, reaching out instinctively to touch Prompto in comfort, only to discover that there was nowhere he could possibly touch that wasn’t awkward. “It wasn’t you. It was us. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“It is as Gladio says,” said Ignis. “You never made either of us do anything we didn’t want to do. I was more concerned about the reverse, actually.”

Prompto visibly perked up, the hint of a smile appearing at the corner of his mouth. “I’m pretty sure I remember kissing you first.”

“Yeah, but that was after…” After they’d deliberately used their alpha natures to influence him. Gladio couldn’t help but feel guilty about that.

Prompto just rolled his eyes. “You’re not nearly as irresistible as you think you are. I told you that whole alpha-influence thing was bullshit. I mean, it was _hot_ , don’t get me wrong, but it wasn’t _that_ hot. I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t like you, I mean not like _that_ but…maybe a little like that? But also as friends. Who are hot. Wow, someone interrupt me, please. Or just kill me. That works too.”

Gladio chuckled. He felt better already. Prompto was terrible at hiding when there was anything wrong. “You saying I’m not alpha enough for you?”

“He did need both of us to satisfy him,” Ignis observed slyly.

Prompto flung an arm across his face. “You guys _suck_.”

“If you play your cards right.”

“ _Gladio_!”

“Be that as it may, we should cease training for the day and get you cleaned up,” Ignis said in the tone of voice that was not to be argued with.

“Yeah, I’m kind of gross – wait, for the day?”

“You surely didn’t think the Marshal assigned you this duty for only one day? Practice means practice, Prompto. We’ll have to try it again, until you…get the hang of it.”

And Ignis smiled.


End file.
